


New Beginnings

by Overlordlovers



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlordlovers/pseuds/Overlordlovers
Summary: Badass Athena Grant gets introduced to the schools biggest nerd/weirdo Robert Nash. A love that will blossom and bloom.Based on the the text post by incorrect118 on  Tumblr:Bobby: *exist*Hen: Go tell him he’s cute, what’s the worst that can happen?Athena: He could hear me
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated with new chapters!

“Look he’s looking at you! You should just tell him you think he’s cute! What’s the worst that could happen?” 

“He’ll hear me that’s what!”

“Athena Carter afraid to speak her mind? This is unheard of.”

“Put a sock in it Hen.” Athena huffed before ducking her head into her folded arms at her seat at the lunch table.

Her best friend Henrietta would never let her live it down now that she knew she had a crush on Robert Nash, the school’s biggest weirdo. Which is precisely why she tried to hide it but Hen had caught her gazing at him in Chemistry and now wouldn’t stop pestering her about it.

Robert was shy but super smart and had a heart of gold. She liked him a lot quirkinesses and all. Even though they only talked a few times and he had cracked one of the cheesiest jokes ever she instantly fell for him.

Her last few relationships were a disaster so she tried to stay away from dating for awhile but it’s her senior year and she wants to make the most of it.

“Athena,” Hen whispered to her sulking friend.

“Athena!” Hen said a little louder shaking her shoulder. “He’s coming!”

That grabbed Athena’s attention and her head shot up from the table as she peeked behind her, her eyes instantly locked in with Robert’s and he gave her a light smile and small wave. Athena snapped her head back to a fleeting Hen who called over her shoulder “Good luck! I’m definitely telling Chim about this one!”

Athena cursed under her breath before turning around just in time to see Robert sit down right next her. His face a cherry red and a nervous smile on his lips. His hands were in his lap with his fist balled. If he stared any harder at his lap she could’ve sworn he’d bore holes right into them.

“H-hey Athena,” He started casting a glance at her. “This isn’t a bad time is it? Because if it is I totally understand and I can go. You know what this was a bad idea I’m sorry for bothering you. I’ll just go.” He said all in one go. He made the move to get up too embarrassed to even look her in the eyes. All of his confidence vanishing.

Athena who just barely processed what was being said was quick to grab his wrist as soon as he got up.

“Robert look at me” She said calmly loosening her grip on him.

At the sound of his name he obliged and met her beautiful chocolate eyes.

“Why don’t you sit back down and we just talk? I’d love to get to know you.” Athena said with a genuine smile.

“You-I…really?” Robert was confused at first, not many people outside his main group were interested in even talking to him let alone getting to know him. He knew just from their few talks that he liked her but from this moment he knew he loved her. Well this moment and time he told one of his ‘dad jokes’ and she actually laughed. He sat back down awestruck by the goddess that Athena is. He admired her features for a moment longer relaxing in the warm presence that she brought.

“Bobby.” He said this time looking her in the eyes. “Everyone calls me Bobby.” His thought to be loss of spirit and assurance coming right back. 

He could’ve sworn her face lit up as they took each other in. Eyes roaming tracing every feature. She let go of him at some point, loss of contact a little disappointing but she was still here with him and that would be enough for now.

Athena hummed in thought that god gracing smile never leaving her vibrant face.

Their moment was interrupted however, by a slightly smaller kid most likely a freshmen who came up behind Bobby.

“Hey Bobby I was wondering if-“ Bobby turned to look at Buck slightly annoyed that someone was cutting into his one on one time with the girl of his dreams.

Buck must’ve noticed his disapproval because he looked to to see who was next to Bobby and his jaw dropped.

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry Bobby is that her? The one you’ve been crushing on for like forever?” Bobby’s annoyance quickly turned to a grimace and a very pointed ‘dude really’ look.

Buck cut himself off and tried to fix what he’d already done. “I mean…hey you’re that one senior Bobby talks about er..mentioned to me one time or two. Actually a lot BUT in a good way like all the things he wants to do with you or wait no not like that-“ Buck started rambling falling over his own words embarrassing both himself and Bobby.

Bobby started shaking his head and put his head on the table.

Athena just watched the scene play out for a little bit before bursting into a fit of laughter causing Buck to finally shut up and Bobby to peek up at her from his lowered position.

“You know what? I think I better go. Nice meeting you Athena!” Buck said in a hurry as he made a beeline for anywhere but here.

Even after Buck had left she was still doubled over laughing. Her face starting to turn a shade of red. Bobby slowly picked his head up and observed her liking the way her face crinkled up at the corners and how her dimples brought a special kind of uniqueness to her features further adding to his infatuation of her.

“I know I’m pretty funny looking but I didn’t think I was a clown.” Bobby joked.

Athena was holding her stomach she was laughing so hard. Tears were forming in her eyes. She held up one hand signifying she was going to stop soon or so Bobby hoped.

“It’s,” She paused wiping her eyes and took a deep breath. “It’s not you I’m laughing at I promise well not completely anyways.”

Bobby was relieved. If his chance had just been ruined because of Buck he was going to be thoroughly pissed.

“Your friend there sure has a way with introductions. Kid’s a mess.” Athena explained sighing as the last of her laughter was over.

“He means well. I think so anyways.” Bobby concluded. He was Buck’s tutor despite him insisting that he was Bobby’s mentee. Buck: a train wreck of a freshmen who needs an unbelievable amount of help in literally everything and Best Buddy Bobby the Senior that majority of the underclassmen looked up to.

“Bobby?” Athena inquired seeing the in depth look of thought Bobby was currently indulging in.

Bobby snapped back to reality and he smiled. He unzipped his backpack and took out a folded piece of paper that looked a little too worn to say it had been written recently. He handed it to Athena who questioningly took it.

The bell rang and all the commotion around them seemed to make time speed up.

“You can read that later. How about I walk you to class and we can talk after school?”

Athena took the paper and slipped it into her bag before standing from the lunch bench. She ran a finger through her hair before tucking the lose strands behind her ear.

“Yeah I’d like that.” She said.

Bobby grinned and picked up her backpack and they began their first walk to class together. Nothing was said between them just a comfortable silence with stolen glances every now and again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Later that day**

With the end of last period approaching and no work left to do Athena remembered the note Bobby had given her during lunch. She looked around and saw that her friends were still occupied and pulled it out. She unfolded the paper and couldn’t help the goofy grin that formed on her lips as she read it.

_Dear Athena,_

_I know I don’t know much about you but I’d like to. Every time you walk into a room I can’t help but to watch. The way your hair glitters when the sun touches it and your eyes like honey just seem to gleam. It’s like a goddess has just appeared and blessed me with a sight I can’t get enough of. I love the way you never back down from a challenge even if it gets physical and you’re never afraid to speak your mind or do what’s right no matter your audience. I know everyone thinks I’m weird because I have a lot of interesting hobbies and outside of my main group I keep to myself. But I’ve been wanting to ask you this for a really long time. Ever since I laid my eyes on you and then Hen started telling me about you I knew I had to see you and all your badassness._

_So how about the park on Turner St. Friday after school? I was hoping we could walk from school and I’ll take you home after._

_Robert W. Nash_

_(323)207-2288_

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon with their first date yay!  
That episode last night was something huh :/  
Drop a comment and don’t forget to leave kudos!!!


End file.
